Amberground kingdom
by Zuu Ako 21
Summary: chapter 4 update! "Congratulations yourhighness! Your child are twins!"/ "Twins? i will named you.../ sory late update...
1. Cinderella

**Summary:** Lag Seeing, 12 years old. Looking for his brother, who was missing 2 years ago. And, and rumor said that his brother is working as Royal counselor. Lag try to validate that rumor. Wran: in this fic Lawrence are female!

**Genre:** Family/Humor

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** Hiroyuki Asada.

**Cinderella tegami bachi version**

"Lag! Come quick! You must clean my bedroom!" Lawrence, Lag step mother call him.

"Wait a minute madam. I will go there!" Lag Said.

"Lag! Washed my clothes! I'll go with my friends!" roda, his sister call him.

"Wait a minute sis! I have to wash the dishes." Lag said to his Sister.

"Lag, do you need a help? I will help you, if you need a help." Sylvette, his Sister, try to give him a help."

"I'm okay. I can do it my self. Thanks sylvette." Lag give his smile to convince Sylvette.

"Sylvette! If you try to help Lag, you shouldn't leave the house for a week!" Lawrence said to Sylvette.

"Y-yes mom!" Sylvette said.

Tok, tok someone knock the door.

"Lag! Open the door!" Lawrence, give the order.

"Yes, madam." Lag said, and, he open the door.

"Excuse me, there is need anything?" Lag asking to people in front of him.

"I just want to give this invitation. Tonight, the prince will make a dance party, will attended by, the king, queen, the prince and…"

"…" Lag waiting for further words

"A Royal Counselor." Said that royal officials.

"Brother!" that the first thing Lag thinking.

"Ah, thank you for the invitation." Lag said thank you and in into the house.

"What happen?" Roda ask to Lag.

"Umm… the prince will make a dance party tonight. And, that party will be attended by the king, queen, the prince, and the Royal Counselor." Lag cleared.

"Oh, the prince will make a dance party tonight! Will we come mom?" Roda ask her mother.

"Yes, of course! Why not?" Lawrence accepted.

"Madam, could I also go to the party?" Lag ask his mother.

"No! you must cleaned my bedroom, Roda's bedroom, Sylvette bedroom, kitchen, rest room, etc." Lawrence said.

"Bu… but…" Lag said.

"Do not argue!"

"Y-yes… madam." Lag can't disobey it

"That's good if you understand it." Lawrence said go into her room.

At Lag bed room's

"I really want to come dance party… but I can't. If I insist, I will can't eat for 3 days… hah… what can I do? I really want to validated that rumor…" Lag sigh. Lag pensive for a minute until the miracle come…. That's like a sprinkle flying around Lag bed room's. After that, that sprinkle transform into fairy godmother!

"Wh- who are you?" Lag asking.

"Don't you read the scenario before? I'm a fairy godmother! It was written in the scenario! Don't tell me you didn't read it!" fairy godmother said.

"Cut! Before that, Lag must said "Fairy godmother… where are you? I need your help…"" the Author said.

"Why you here Author?" Lag asking.

"Just passing by (actually bought a cake)." Author answered.

"Magic, magic get rid of this strange human from before us." The fairy godmother said the spell. And then Author has disappear! Somehow, the author suddenly was in front of her laptop.

"Aah~~ that's hurt…" Author rubbed her hand which was hit by a fairy godmother wand tip. Ok! Back to the story!

"Well, I'll do as you wish to go to a dance party because you're a good boy." Godmother say it.

"Really? Thank you very much!" Lag very happy. He thought, he finally he can meet his brother.

"Yes. Because if not, I will killed by the author." Godmother gives a reason. (Author: Helpful but not willingly! Godmother: What did you say? Author: N-nothing)

"Okay Lag, now bring me a pumpkin, 3 mice, and 2 lizards." Godmother give an order.

Skip time…

"There's all you need godmother." Lag said after he got all the things.

"Magic, magic please transform all the things like in the Cinderella story." Godmother said. And, the pumpkin turn into a horse drawn carriage, mice turn into horses, lizard turn into a horse driver. Substantially, the same as in the Cinderella original story.

"Ok Lag! Now I will give you a dress." Godmother said.

"Why dress? Why not tuxedo?" Lag asking

"Mmm… we are out of stock. So you wear a dressed. But, take it easy, you also will wear a wig too!" Godmother cleared.

"But, I'm a boy! I might not wear women's clothes!" Lag protest.

"You have 2 choices Lag. First choice, you can't validated a rumor about your brother, but you not wear a dress. Second choice, you can validated that rumor but you wear a dress." Godmother give Lag a 2 choices.

"Ok! For the sake of my brother, I will wear that thing!" Lag said.

"Ok. That's your choice.

Skip time…

"OMG! You are so cute~~~" Godmother Hysteric.

"…." Lag was blushing when he saw him self on the mirror.

"Lag, can I take your picture? I wanted to upload it on facebook!" Godmother take her camera. (Author: since when fairies have facebook? Godmother: do you know why I have facebook? Author: no. why? Godmother: because I'm not an outdated fairy. Author: no comment. =_=")

"I'm sorry godmother, but I have to go." Lag enter into horse drawn carriage.

"Oh! I'm forgot. At midnight, all will end!" godmother said.

"Yes! Thank you very much godmother!" and then Lag went to party.

Lag enter the hall…

"Waaahh! Large room!" Lag spellbound.

"Who is SHE?" said someone.

"I don't know." Said the other.

"SHE is very cute huh?" said someone again.

"Yes, very-very cute." Said the other one.

Now, all eyes are on Lag.

"Eh? What happen? Why all eyes where on me?" Lag asking to Himself.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The king, queen, prince and the Royal counselor will enter the room. Zazie Prince choose on from all the girls to be his dance partners." Royal bodyguards announced.

"Kyaaaa Zazie prince, please choose me~~!" one of the girl hysteric

"Choose me please!" someone hysteric too.

"Why… all women are so hysterical? What was a very handsome prince?" Lag wonder.

The prince walked into the stand Lag.

"Do you want to dance with me?" the prince asking.

"S-sure." And then Lag dancing with prince.

When dancing with the prince, Lag see someone like his brother passing.

"Who's your name?" the prince ask.

"Mmm… sorry I can't answered it your highness. I have to go." And then, Lag ran after someone who is similar to his brother earlier. When Lag was running, his shoes off!

"Wait!" Prince pursuing Lag.

At Balcon…

"Brother…" Lag call someone at balcon. That people turned.

"Who are you?" He ask.

"I'm your brother! I'm Lag! Do you remember?" Lag asking.

"No. and I don't know who are you."

"Do you remember this?" Lag show him 'Nocturne 12'

"That is…"

"Yes this is Nocturne 12, you give me this before you missing for a 2 years." Lag cleared.

"But I don't know who are…"

"Gotcha!

"Y-you're highness!" Lag surprised..

"Ok! Now let's meet my father to tell him we will married!" Zazie said

"But, I'm not a girl your highness, I'm a boy!" Lag tried to convinced the prince.

"Liar, you're a girl! Look at your clothes! That is a dress huh? Just girl who wear a dress!" Yelled Zazie while starring at Lag persistenly.

"O-ok! I'll prove to you that I'm a boy!", then Lag undress his upper body, and showed his flat chest as flat as ironing board (?)

"I don't believe you! You must be the one of the girls that have flat chest!" yelled Zazie the stubborn prince again.

"Fine your highness, come with me to the bath room." Said Lag while pulling Zazie's hand.

(Author: this strictly a forbidden under age part *While covering Lag and Zazie with a board* Zazie: is the author stupid? She is minor too! Author: that's why I'm trying to make a rated M fanfiction *plak*)

"N-now you believe me?"

"I still don't believe you! You must be a girl that has a transsexual surgery!" yelled Zazie.

"Your highness, please trust me. I'm a boy 100%!"

"Ok! I will trust you. But…"

"…" Lag waiting for further words.

"You must marry me!" Zazie yelled

"WHAT? But I'm a boy your highness! I can't be pregnant and have deliver baby! And beside, the kingdom wanted a pure breed!"

"It's easy. All that I have to do is plant an uterus in your body." Zazie said.

"Did you think that easy to do?"

"It's easy if dr. Thunder land. Jr did it."

"I beg you my lord. Please don't change my gender!" Lag request to the prince (read: Zazie)

**TBC**

Zuu: Ok! This my first fic in English language, sorry if many words are word (because I used google translate to made this fic)

Lag: what's Zazie thinking?

Zazie: I don't know ask the author

Zuu: I don't know too!

Zazie: stupid author.

Zuu: what did you say? You cat!

Zazie: I said "Stupid author" understand?

Zuu: Baka neko!

Lag: o-ok. Just need review.

NB: and sorry if there are some parts that doesn't make sense :P


	2. The past life

**Summary:** chapter 2 is about Zazie's past life. And, about Royal Family too. Oh, one more! I made this fic with the help of translator: Maruki Shitoichi.

**Genre:** Family/Humor

**Rated:**T

**Disclaimer:**Hiroyuki Asada

**The past life**

"…" Zazie daydreaming

"Your highness, are you ok?" ask someone.

"Ah, eh, Lag? I'm okay. Don't worry." Zazie convince Lag. His 'wife'. Ok, you must be wondering, why Lag became Zazie wife? Let's flashback!

_Flashback_

"_I beg you my lord, please don't change my gender." Lag request_

"_Hemmm__…" __Zazie__thinking._

"_Please my lord." Lag still request. Now, with pleading._

"_Try you consider, you're here because you want to see your brother, and validated the rumor who mentioned that your brother are a Royal counselor right?" Zazie said_

"_Wh-where do you know?" Lag shocked_

"_I'm the heir to the throne of work. I should know about my people." Zazie cleared._

"_Ok. Before I explain more, what's your name sweet girl?" Zazie asking._

"_I'm a boy! And my name is Lag!" Lag yelled._

"_What ever. I don't care you're a boy or a girl. Ok, Lag, if you marry me, you will living in the kingdom. And, you can investigate about your brother. How? You agree?"_

"_I- I agree your highness." Lag finally agree._

_Flashback__end__…_

It's story about process Lag agreed to marry Zazie. Oh don't forget! Now, Lag can give birth. Because, now he has an uterus in his body XD (Fujoshi mode). Ok! Back to Lag and Zazie who were eating breakfast together as newlyweds. (Author: indeed newlyweds =_=")

"Please call me Zazie, not your highness. Because, now you are my wife." Zazie said.

"Y- yes Z-Zazie. Mmm, if I'm allowed to know, what are you thinking about? Is there a problem?" Lag Asking.

"No. everything ok. But, today is 5 years anniversary of my mother death."Zazie clearly flagging.

"I'm so sorry." Lag lowered head.

"Don't worry. Because, you here with me now." Zazie said. He rubbing Lag cheeks.

"…" Lag can not say a word. He was blushing acute level (?)

"Anyway, you made a good steak. What you've often cook?" Zazie asking

"Y-yes, I always cook for everyone at home." Lag cleared

"Hmm… you're also skilled in managing affairs of the household." Zazie praised Lag.

"Thank you very much."

===oOo===

"Hhhh… I can't sleep!" Zazie trying to sleep, but he can't. he glanced at Lag who was asleep beside him.

"Lag while sleeping face, reminding me when I was 4 years old." Zazie said to him self

_Flashback_

_That night, was a big storm. Lightning are darting. A child aged 4 years, ran to his mother bed room's_

"_Mom!" he broke down the door._

"_What's happen Zazie?" his mother ask him._

"_I'm very scared… can I sleep with you tonight mom?"_

"_Sure, come here Zazie."_

"_I was very scared. That's very scary storm."_

"_Don't worry Zazie. It just a storm." His mother hug him to calm him down._

"_When with you mom, I'm not afraid anymore. I feel comfortable now."_

"_If__so,__come__on__you__sleep.__It__was__almost__midnight.__" __His__mother__hug__and__give__him__good__night__kiss._

_Flashback end_

"Maybe I can sleep, if I sleep hugging Lag." and Zazie, so remember when he was 9 years old.

_Flashback_  
><em>"<em>_Mom!__Mom!__Where__are__you__going?__"__  
><em>_"__I__would__go__to__the__Yuusari__to__see__the__situation__ in__there__"__  
><em>_"__Why__did__not__father__?__This__is__a__task__of__the__father__!"__  
><em>_"__Your__father__was__no__business__here__,__so__there's__no__time__to__get__there__."__  
><em>_"__Why__did__not__the__Royal__counselor__?"__  
><em>_"__Because__I__'__m__a__queen__Zazie__,__as__a__queen__,__I__should__also__be__responsible__for__this__kingdom__."__  
><em>_"__But,__mom,__you__says__we're__going__to__a__picnic__today__!"__  
><em>_"__I__am__so__sorry__Zazie__,__but__I__can__'__t__.__You__go__on__a__picnic__with__your__sister__,__aria__,__yes__?"__  
><em>_"__But__mother,__promise__to__get__back__."__  
><em>_"__Yes,__I__promised__."__  
><em>_a__week__after__the__departure__of__the__mother__...__  
><em>_"__King,__I__bring__sad__news__.__Queen__,__while__on__her__way__home__,__were__attacked__by__a__gaichuu__!"__  
><em>_"__What!__Mother__were__attacked__gaichuu__!__How__her__situation__now__?"__Zazie__panic__  
><em>_"__I__am__so__sorry__prince__Zazie__,__prince__Zazie__'__s__mother,__was__dead,__her__body__was__taken__here__for__the__funeral__."__  
><em>_"__M-mom__...__died__?__Lie!__Mother__is__still__alive__!__I__know__it!__"__  
><em>_"__Zazie,__calm__down."__The__king__,__Lloyd__,__trying__to__calm__his__son,__Zazie__.__  
><em>_"__But__lie__is__not__it?__Mother__has__not__died__!"__  
><em>_"Sorry__,__Zazie__,__but__if__someone__were__attacked__gaichuu__,__he__probably__died__very__large__,__especially__mom__did__not__bring__shindan__."__Obviously__Aria__,__her__brother__.__  
><em>_"__It's__all__your__fault__Dad__!__If__the__father__is__not__busy__so__she__must__replace__the__father__,__none__of__this__would__happen__!"__  
><em>_for__it__,__Zazie__so__anti-__social__for__a__few__years_

_Flash back end_

"But don't worry, mom, now I've got the most important person in my life…"

===oOo===

At the morning…

"ng?" Zazie waked up, and Lag is not found ini his bed (they slept in the same room and they sleep a mattres). Zazie heard a voice in the bath room. He heard the faints sounds of vomiting.

"Lag! Are you ok?" Zazie break in the bath room.

"I- I don't know…"

"Lets meet .jr!" Zazie yelled and panic.

At Thunderland room's

"Maybe you don't believe this your highness" Thunderland said.

"What happen?" Zazie panic. He is very worried about his 'wife'

"Lag, pregnant." Thunderland said.

"WHAT?" said Zazie and Lag together.

**TBC**

Zuu: sorry, short story. I'm out of idea. :P

Lag: What? I'm pregnant?

Zazie: indeed, when are we related?

Zuu: After marriage.

Zazie: crazy author.

Zuu: What? Rabies cat! (?)

Zazie: Crazy author!

Zuu: Rabies cat!

Lag: o-ok, don't forget to leave a review after you read this fic.

Zuu: before that, sorry if not very funny. This chapter leads to Tragedy/Family.


	3. Waiting to become parents

**Summary:**Lag during pregnancy, Zazie be very over protective to him.

**Genre:**Family/Romance

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** Hiroyuki Asada

Previously, on 'Amberground Kingdom'

"_Lag! Are you ok?" Zazie break in the bath room._

"_I- I don't know…"_

"_Lets meet .jr!" Zazie yelled and panic._

_At Thunderland room's_

"_Maybe you don't believe this your highness" Thunderland said._

"_What happen?" Zazie panic. He is very worried about his 'wife'_

"_Lag, pregnant." Thunderland said._

"_WHAT?" said Zazie and Lag together._

**Waiting to become parents**

"What you're wrong doctor? There maybe some errors. Impossible I'm pregnant! Even thought I already have an uterus, but it's impossible right doctor?" Lag panic

"Calm down. I'm so sorry. But, there was nothing wrong. However, according ultrasound examination, you're definitely pregnant." When doctors thunderland said that, there are feelings of sadness and pleasure mixed. Happy, because he will become parents. Sad, because he was afraid to give birth. Moreover, he's actually male.

"I will prepare everything for the process of giving birth to 9 month. Until the time of delivery, keep the condition of your body, eat nutritious food, and not too tired." Dr. thunderland, message to Lag.

"Yes doctor." Lag said.

===oOo===

A month after news of the Lag pregnancy…

"Ok Lag, I've told you how many times? You don't need to cook or do anything! You needs lots of rest! You should not be too tired!" Zazie said.

"But I'm bored when not doing any activities." Lag cleared.

"Sorry if you feel cramped, Lag. I just, don't want bad things happen to our children and you." Zazie said in a low voice.

"…" Lag was silent.

"Ok, Lag! When I come back, I don't want to hear you got hurt or anything!" Zazie give an order.

"Y-yes. But, where do you go now?" Lag asking.

"I will go to east akatsuki. I heard there were some problems. Because my father was busy, so I replaced him." Zazie cleared.

"How long are you going?" Lag asking.

"Maybe… a week."

"A week?" Lag lowered head.

"Don't worry. I promised to come back." Zazie convinced Lag.

"Ok. You promised. A week! Ok?"

"Ok!"

"Be careful on the road ok?"

"Of course!"

===oOo===

3 days after Zazie go…

"Aahh~~~ boring… I know what I can do! I will take care of horses! It's not dangerous!" Lag yelled and go to the stables.

At stables…

"Wow! There's so many horse in there!" Lag excited.

"Ok! I will take a bath all horse in this stables!" all of a sudden, a horse scream. The horse's foot thorn, and Lag trying to help take the thorns. But, the horse's too panic! He accidentally, kicked Lag. Lag broken right hand. The driver who happened to work there, immedietly help Lag.

===oOo===

"How didi this happen?" Dr. thunderland asking.

"I don't know… doctor, these Injuries can heal in a day?"

"It can not! It took about 6 weeks." Dr. thunderland cleared.

BRAK! Someone open the door.

"Za-Zazie?" Lag shocked.

"Your highness." Thunderland said.  
>"What happen Lag?" Zazie asking Lag.<p>

"Why did you leave early? Did not you work for a week?" Lag to change a subject.

"not your business! Now, tell me what happen with you?" Zazie very panic.

"…" Lag can't talk. He knew, would now, Zazie was furious to see him hurt.

"I'm not going mad… I'm just, worried about you. Now, tell me the truth. What happened to you?" Zazie ask.

"My right hand a broken bone because the horse kicked, when I would help him pull a thorn stuck in his leg. I know, I was wrong. I'm so sorry." Lag lowered head.

"Don't worry. Important you're save." Zazie said.

===oOo===

"Let's drink it!" Zazie said.

"Don't want to!" Lag ignore it.

"This milk for pregnant women! 2 month again you will give birth! So, drink it!" Zazie forced Lag to drink a special milk for pregnant women.

"Ok. Only this time." Lag finally drink that milk.

===oOo===

From earlier, Zazie looks worried. He just sat in front of his bedroom. Intermittently, he bit his finger.

"Uuh… I hope they survive. God, please save them…" Zazie pleaded silently.

Brak! The door opened.

"Congratulations your highness! Your child, are twins!" yelled.

"Twins?" Zazie shocked. But happy.

**TBC**

Zuu: ok. Readers, please help me looking for Zazie and Lags Childs name.

Zazie: Wow! Twins.

Zuu: Yup! The boy, and the girl.

Zazie: Readers! I need your help for my Childs name! please review!

NB: sorry, short story.


	4. My twin children

**Summary:** "Congratulations yourhighness! Your child are twins!"/ "Twins?"

**Genre:** Family/Romance

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** Hiroyuki Asada

**Thank you for:**

**Favorite:**

**Moonfire Hikari, Hawa-chan, and Pikapikaluv. Ceraculbort**

**Alert:**

**Moira von rose, Pikapikaluv, Ceraculbort**

**Review:**

**Maruki shitoichi, Moonfire Hikari, Hawa-chan, Bree-bee233, tessaleigh**

Previously, on 'Amberground Kingdom'

_"Congratulations your highness! Your child, are twins!" dr. thunderland yelled._

_"Twins?" Zazie shocked. _

**My twins children…**

"Twins? Twins? Lag our children are twins! We must to celebrate it!" Zazie, looked very-very-very happy!

"Yeah… I know it…" Lag said

"Lag need a rest for a moment. Let her take a rest" Thunderland said.

"I will named Felix and Felixa!"

===oOo==

"Well, Lag, who would we invite?" Zazie, ask to Lag.

"Hemm… Sisters, My step mother…" Lag said.

"What? Your step mother? But she…"

"Ya, I know it. But, she still my family."

"Up to you." Brak, suddenly, someone open the door. Who is it? Let's see…

"A-Author?" Lag said.

"Stupid author what are you doing? You must write the story until end moron!" Zazie kicked the author.

"Wait the minute!" Author yelled.

"What?" Zazie said sarcastic

"Please invite me to your party…"

"Only that? Of course we will invited you! Now, Out!" Zazie, kicked the author out. And, Author continue write the story.

"Hhh… stupid author! I wonder… " Zazie not finished talking, when he saw something. That is… Gaichuu Cabernet!

"Heh? We have a guest?" Zazie prepare his shindan.

"Shindan sote… Akamari!" Lag shooting His (or her) shindan.

"What? You will hurt Lag! You must…" And the gaichuu attack Zazie. "Argh!"

"Zazie!" Lag yelled. After that, the gaichuu is disappear.

"Hallo, prince Zazie." Said someone.

"Mo-mother!" Lag yelled. Yes, she is Lawrence (In this fic, Lawrence is a female)

"And my 'lovely' child, Lag." Lawrence continues her sentence.

"What do you want!" Zazie yelled to Lawrence.

"What I want? I just want to give a present to my twins grandchildren." Said Lawrence. With a little smirk.

"What? Go away from us! Lag, bring Felix and Felixa to a safe place!" Zazie shouted.

"Yes!" Lag said and then go (With her/his children).

"Oh cast out me?" Lawrence said.

"Yes! There's a problem?" Zazie asked her.

"No, nothing. But, before I go home, I want to give my present to my grandchildren." Lawrence said.

"She's stubborn" Zazie said to himself.

" Your son will be kidnapped and separated from his twin." Lawrence said. "And, when she was 16 years old, she will be impaled with blue thorn flower." She continues her sentence.

"What?" Zazie shocked. That is Lag favorite flower. He could not broke that flower because he promised to Lag.

"And, she will wake up, if her twin kiss her." Lawrence said. And then disappear.

"Hei! Wait!" Zazie try to catch her, but to late.

===oOo===

"Felix will be kidnapped? But when?" Zazie ask to himself

"Zazie, what's wrong with you? Is there any problem?" Lag asked Zazie.

"Eh? N-nothing! Now, let's sleep!" Zazie said.

"O-ok." Then they slept.

Lawrence prediction seems correct. Because at the morning…

"FELIX ARE MISSING!" Zazie hysteric –very hysteric-.

"Zazie, calm down! Felix will be found." Lag was trying to make Zazie calm.

"WHAT? I CAN'T CALM DOWN UNTIL FELIX HAS FOUND!" Zazie very hysteric now.

"I'm sure Felix will be found. Now, we need to pray. We hope Felix is fine." Lag said.

"Muster the troops to looking for Felix to all corners of the kingdom!" Zazie ordered his troops. He didn't listen Lag.

"He didn't listen to me… -_-"" Lag said to his/her self.

After a week of waiting for news about Felix…

"Your highness, we got an info about where prince Felix predicted." Said one of the troops.

"Good job. Where is it?" Zazie asked him.

"At the west forest at Yodaka." The troop said.

"What? It places the withces!" Zazie hysteric. His very worried about his son.

So, what about Felix conditions? Wait to next chapter!

**TBC**

Zuu: Sory short story.

Zazie: YOU LATE UPDATE! #kicked the author

Zuu: So… sory, I'm busy…

Lag: Calm down Zazie.

Zazie: Huh, ok! I will forgive you this time. But, not another time.

Zuu: Ok, just need review…

KMJKJKKKLKKLLJJKLKJP{OLL:L:L: WA OKU{:P"{P"{LO"":KILOLL:MKMNHJMKMNHNHJMJNMLLLLL


End file.
